


like my only prayer

by girlishhh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Pining, Sex Work, aka steve and bucky are cam models
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlishhh/pseuds/girlishhh
Summary: When Bucky decides he's going to be a webcam model to help pay off his college tuition, he convinces Steve to try it with him so they can pretend to be a couple and get more tips. The only issue is that Steve's been pining over Bucky for years and now he has to have sex with him and pretend like it means nothing for the entire internet to see. He's definitely going to regret this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this is probably the most ridiculous thing i've ever written but i love this idea so it's going to happen. also, i don't really know that much about cam modeling so if there is anything too glaringly incorrect, feel free to let me know as the story progresses. tell me what you think, as well :")
> 
> also, this is really more of a prologue. chapters should be longer than this later.

It’s as simple as this: one day Bucky calls Steve up and asks him if he’ll do porn with him.

It doesn’t actually go exactly like that. Really, Bucky tries to pitch it to him like he’s trying to get him to invest in a company. Except, there is no company, and instead Bucky wants to suck Steve’s dick on the internet and “see how it goes”.

It’s also three in the morning.

“Bucky, what the fuck are you talking about?” Steve breathes into the phone, squinting up at the celling and trying to make sense of what Bucky is talking about.

“Okay, so, I was watching porn and – ”

“Bucky, I can’t listen to another one of your weird porn stories. Like, can it please wait until normal work hours?”

“No, it’s not that. I was watching porn, but then I saw an ad for a cam site and it seemed hot so I – ”

“I’m going to hang up.”

“Listen, Steve! This is important. I promise,” he says. Something about the tone in his voice actually does make Steve shut up and listen to him. “I was randomly clicking around and I couldn’t believe how much these people were getting tipped for doing barely anything. So, I started doing some research on it.”

Steve actually laughs. “What? Are you going to write your thesis on cam sites or something?”

“No, I wanna do it.”

“Do what?”

“Make porn, Steve.”

Steve can’t come up with something to say. He can’t tell if he’s more annoyed that Bucky thinks he actually wants to make porn or that he called Steve at three in the morning to tell him he’s getting into porn.

“Jesus Christ, Bucky. Are you serious?”

“Look, I’m a broke college student who can’t find a job that pays more than minimum wage. I have crippling student debt that’s only getting worse by the minute. To top it off, I’m a hot guy who doesn’t mind the thought of jerking off on camera. This is _perfect_.”

Rubbing his face, Steve tries to think of something to say that will actually convince Bucky to change his mind. “What if your parents found out, though? Your _grandma_?”

“Fuck my family,” Bucky says. “You know I don’t care what they think of me.”

It’s true. Ever since Bucky’s family kicked him out after high school, Bucky has barely seen them. It was a long shot, in all honesty.

“The thing is,” Bucky starts. This is the part where Steve realizes that it’s not just an announcement but rather a pitch. “I can do it by myself, you know. Jerk off, maybe buy some anal beads or something. All good and easy. It’s just, it seemed like the people who got the most views and tips – Well, they were couples.”

Steve knows exactly where there is going, and it is very, very bad.

“ _No_. No way in hell.”

“ _Steve_! Listen. We could make so much money!”

“Bucky, have you ever thought that maybe I wouldn’t want to suck your dick for money?”

“You won’t have to,” Bucky argues. “ _I’ll_ suck _your_ dick.”

All Steve can do is laugh into the phone, clearly delirious with sleep deprivation and this horrible plan Bucky is cooking up.

Bucky makes a whining noise. “Come on. We’ve made out before. It’s not like sex is that different.”

“Yes, it is. Very different.” Steve is yelling at this point, and he prays the people in the apartment over can’t hear him. “The two of us drunkenly making out at a party in high school is very different than the two of us fucking for money on the internet.”

There is a silence on Bucky’s end. He must know it’s true. “Okay, but Steve, the _money_!

Steve groans. He knows Bucky, and he knows that he won’t shut up about his stupid ideas until he realizes how bad they are or until he does them and then realizes how bad they are. They could be on the phone all night at this rate.

“If I promise to think about it will you let me go back to sleep?” Steve asks, knowing that even agreeing to think about it is risky.

“Steve, I know what you’re doing! Please, just one show. We can do one show and then if you hate it still we’ll never do another one and I’ll never bring it up ever again.”

Closing his eyes and sighing heavily, Steve already knows that Bucky is going to get his way. Admittedly, Steve is weak. Even making porn isn’t below Steve if he knows that Bucky will be happy.

It’s pathetic.

“One show. That’s it. I’ll do _one_ show, and then you’ll never talk about it again.”

Bucky laughs disbelievingly into the phone. “Yes! Thank you, Steve! I love you, man. You won’t regret this.”

Steve knows he will. He’s just agreed to make porn with is best friend and the guy he’s been pining over for years. Of course he’ll regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky make a porn.

“Just relax,” Bucky tells him. “It’s probably not even going to be that big of an audience until we really establish ourselves.”

“We’re establishing nothing, Bucky,” Steve grumbles. “I’m doing this one show so that you can realize this is a horrible idea.”

Bucky smirks. “Sure.”

Nervously fiddling with his button up, Steve looks around the area they’ve set up. It’s at Steve’s apartment. It’s the last place Steve wants to make porn in, but unfortunately Steve has no roommate and he doesn’t feel like having Natasha walk in on Bucky and him jerking each other off.

Not that he’s even sure they’re going to jerk each other off. They haven’t talked about the logistics of it all yet. Besides spending twenty minutes angling the camera at Steve’s bed (with nondescript white sheets and white painted walls behind it), there really hasn’t been much preparation at all. Steve’s not even entirely sure what they’re even supposed to do, and he’s almost scared to ask.

“How long will this take anyways?” Steve asks tentatively.

Bucky is at the laptop, typing away at something. “Probably not too long. Kinda depends on how long it takes for us to reach our goals.”

“ _Goals_?”

“Yeah, I’m writing them up now,” Bucky tells him, like it’s obvious.

He doesn’t actually want to, but Steve peers down at the screen to see what it says.

“’Three hundred, blowjob. Four hundred, come in mouth. Five hundred, come on face’. Jesus Christ, Bucky. You are _not_ coming on my face.”

“I never said I was. I want _you_ to come on _my_ face. Okay, that came out wrong. I want you to come on my face only if we reach the goal.”

Steve can barley think straight. “You’re so lucky my parents are dead because this on a whole other level, Buck. This is – holy _shit_. I don’t think I can do this.”

Bucky turns around, abandoning the laptop to place both of his hands on either of Steve’s shoulders. “Just breathe. This is nothing. Two guys having sex on the internet is very much normal. Honestly, we’re probably in the minority of guys who _don’t_ have sex on the internet.”

Steve pulls away from his grip, shaking his head with disbelief. “Do you even hear yourself right now? This is crazy. How do you even know that I’ll even get hard enough for you to even blow me, huh?”

“I’ve woken up enough nights with your dick against my ass to know that you’ll definitely get hard, you asshole.”

Blushing, Steve embarrassingly looks away and puts his arms over his chest. They usually laugh it off, but Bucky makes it sounds like it’s a common occurrence. They rarely even sleep in the same bed anymore, and when they do, Steve keeps to his side of the bed. If just every once in a while, Steve will manage to move to Bucky’s side of the bed then it’s purely coincidence.

“I’m just kidding,” Bucky assures him when he looks over to him. His shoulders drop. “Don’t make me feel bad about this. I don’t want to force you into this or anything. If you really don’t want to, just tell me. You know I wouldn’t actually make you.”

Steve knows he’s telling the truth, and he almost takes the out. The only reason he doesn’t is because he wants to. He doesn’t like the idea of it being posted on the internet, but he doesn’t think it’s that bad of a deal that he gets to have sex with the guy he’s been fantasizing about for years _and_ get paid at the same time. That is, if they manage to actually make any money.

Finally, Steve shakes his head. “I’ll do it. Can you get it going, though? I hate this waiting.”

“Yes!” Bucky exclaims, looking into the mirror across Steve’s bed to check his hair. He’s still running a hand through it when he says, “You know, we can stop at any time, even during it. If you’re not comfortable with anything just let me know.”

Bucky nods and then takes a look at himself. They look ridiculous in the reflection. Steve is sitting dejectedly on the bed and Bucky is standing up, straitening his shirt and then adjusting the camera one last time.

“Should I caption it ‘two jacked guys get it on’ or is that lame?” Bucky asks seriously.

Steve rubs his face. “Please don’t caption it that.”

Eventually, Bucky comes up with a caption that doesn’t make Steve cringe and then he clicks it on. They awkwardly sit next to each other, frozen in place with their shoulder pressed together.

“Okay, let’s do something suggestive for the thumbnail.”

“ _Suggestive_?”

“Yeah, like – ” Bucky breaks off to lean in and kiss Steve. He places the flat of his hand on Steve’s chest and pushes the two of them together so they can sloppily make out.

Steve falls right into it, despite being surprised by the gesture. When Bucky pulls away, though, to look over at the screen, Steve tries to move back in. It’s only when he opens his eyes that he realizes that Bucky is excitedly looking over the screen.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Bucky mutters before turning back to Steve. He smirks at Steve, as if to ask him if he’s ready, and all Steve can do is stare at him, suddenly more nervous than anything. Slowly, he nods.

Steve’s expecting another kiss, but instead Bucky brings his hands up to the very first button on Steve’s shirt. His hands work slowly to undo it, revealing a little bit more of Steve’s chest, and then goes onto the next button. Steve actually feels out of breath, and like he needs his old inhaler. Bucky is looking right at him with his eyes shining mischievously and his red lips teasing as ever.

Bucky leans in and kisses his neck, slowly moving his lips up to Steve’s ear. The touches are feather light and his breath is hot on Bucky’s skin. Steve grips the blankets on his bed and tries to breathe through his nose.

“Don’t think so much,” Bucky whispers into his ear, before nipping on his lobe. “Just have fun with this.”

Steve really wants to take his advice, but his mind is working too fast for him to shut it off.

With another kiss to the skin right below his ear, Bucky hotly whispers, “Touch me.”

Fumbling, Steve unclenches his fists and cautiously brings them up to Bucky’s body. He runs his hands down Bucky’s torso and relishes in the way that Bucky practically shivers at the touch. Bucky’s leaned back to look at his hands work on the last few buttons on Steve’s shirt, still going teasingly slow. When he finally gets it open, he presses his hands against Steve’s smooth, bare chest and smiles widely.

“Your body is crazy,” Bucky says quietly, but probably loud enough for whoever is watching – that is, if anyone is even watching.

Steve actually starts to blush, and he doesn’t have to know that it’s probably traveling down his neck to his chest too. If Bucky’s breathy laugh is anything to go by, he definitely is. Bucky then motions down to his own shirt, and it takes Steve a couple moments to realize he wants Steve to take it off for him.

He slowly starts to take it off, trying to keep with the tempo Bucky’s set for their show. It reveals toned abs and a little bit of chest hair and a happy trail that gets cut off by the top of Bucky’s black jeans. Steve’s seen Bucky shirtless hundred of times, but he’s never got to run his hands down his chest like he is now, and he’s never heard the breathy noise Bucky makes as he leans into the touch.

It’s only when Bucky pushes off Steve’s shirt and starts to kiss him that he actually hears the ringing of the tips they must be receiving. Steve can’t actually believe people are watching them, and then leaving them tips as they only touch.

Pulling back, Bucky looks over to the computer screen and smiles. “Thanks,” he says, voice deep and scratchy in a way that Steve’s never heard it before. Bucky laughs a little before saying, “You want us to take our pants off?”

Blinking at the screen, Steve realizes they have a little over a hundred people watching them. He feels nervous for a few seconds, but then Bucky laughs again and starts to shuck off his jeans. They’re so tight, though, that they get stuck midway and Bucky looks up to Steve, clearly asking him for help.

Steve jumps to life and starts to help him. He’s wearing tight black briefs underneath his jeans, which Steve had already known about because Bucky had blabbed about his outfit for at least ten minutes earlier. Seeing them now, though, makes Steve feel hot all over. The worst part has to be the fact that Bucky is already hard, his dick straining against the material. If Steve wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now.

After his jeans are off, Bucky leans over so he can work on Steve’s jeans. Then, the two of them are without shirts and pants and making out again, Bucky’s hands dipping dangerously lower and lower. Steve actually groans when Bucky’s right hand cups Steve’s hard-on through his underwear, hand rubbing up and down teasingly.

Steve is a little disappointed when he takes his hand away, but then he straddles Steve’s thighs and rocks into him. Something about that does actually make Steve’s brain click off. Bucky moves against him so sinfully that all Steve can do is wrap his arms around Bucky and lean his head against his chest.

Bucky keeps looking back to the computer screen as they move, and Steve can’t even concentrate on anything past the pleasure to even think of checking their stats. Thankfully, Bucky is keeping up with it, and they must be doing pretty good considering the way he slides off Steve and then leans down so he palm at Steve’s crotch again.

Then, to Steve’s surprise, he leans forward and presses his mouth against the material of Steve’s underwear. Steve can’t help but to slip his fingers into Bucky’s short hair and tug a little as he licks a wet patch onto the material. The teasing is driving Steve crazy, and he just wants Bucky’s mouth on him. Bucky must sense it, too, because he’s suddenly yanking down Steve’s underwear to reveal his hard cock, dripping pre-come from the slit.

He should be embarrassed knowing that there are people casually watching him on the internet, but instead he feels emboldened by the audience. If anything, having an audience makes Steve want to play it up and get as much as he can from Bucky.

He doesn’t need to because Bucky _gives_. His mouth is hot and wet over Steve’s length, and he seems to drop the teasing act after a few seconds. Steve almost can’t believe that after years of pining over Bucky, he actually has him in his bed with his mouth on him. He didn’t ever imagine there’d be people watching him, but he doesn’t mind, not really.

Bucky pulls back and looks up to Steve, his mouth open, lips red and wet. Steve feels completely vulnerable, but Bucky somehow makes it seem okay as he smiles and then looks back to the computer screen. Something shifts in his face as he reads it.

His hand works over Steve a few times before he quietly says, “Come on my face.”

And that’s – it’s something Steve never thought he’d actually hear out of Bucky’s mouth. It shouldn’t be a problem, though.

Especially with the way that Bucky actually manages to swallow him down, his hand working in tandem with his mouth. When Steve moans, he tries his hardest to keep Bucky’s name out of his mouth, but he just wants to repeat it over and over like a prayer. Instead, he babbles nonsense as Bucky works away.

Bucky must sense he’s close because he pulls his mouth off and heatedly looks up to him again. His mouth is still open, clearly waiting for it, and it only takes a few strokes from Bucky’s hand for Steve to come. He tries to aim for Bucky’s mouth (and away from his eyes) but he’s so out of it he gets it all over his chin and his cheek and – Jesus, Bucky looks like just as orgasmic as Steve feels as he comes down, shoulders sagging as he breathes heavily.

Hesitantly, Steve reaches out and wipes at his come on Bucky’s face. He’s meant to clean him up, but Bucky just leans in and takes his finger in his mouth, sucking on the digit. Steve wishes he could get hard again when he sees it.

Sitting back up, Bucky looks at the screen and smiles.

“Thanks, you guys,” Bucky says, clearly happy with himself. “See you next time. It’s been fun.”

With a click, the stream ends and Steve is left sitting awkwardly on his bed naked and wondering what the hell actually just happened. The only normal thing to do is pull back on his underwear and watch as Bucky types something on the laptop. Steve tries not to look, but he can’t help it when his eyes draw down and he realizes that Bucky is still hard and straining in his underwear.

“Holy fucking shit,” Bucky whispers, voice making Steve snap out his thoughts.

For a second, he’s worried, but then Bucky tilts the computer screen in his direction.

And _holy fucking shit_ is right.

“We made that much?” Steve asks, leaning in closer to stare at the number. _Two hundred and forty-nine dollars._ They couldn’t have been streaming for more than an hour. It doesn’t seem possible.

Bucky leans back, smiling smugly at Steve. “Try and tell me you don’t want to do that again.”

The thing is, Steve can’t. He’s screwed.


End file.
